Gundam X - The Lost Episodes
by Dastafarin
Summary: This is the story of Gundam X which was not told. The story of what happened after the end of the Colonies and the Earth's war in the year 0015 AW.
1. Default Chapter

**»»Prologue**

Garoad lays on the soft, green grass staring at the black void known as space. Little bursts of light illuminate the sky. Garoad smiled knowing that these bursts were actually spaceships. He rolled over, putting his back to his Gundam and closed his eyes.

After a while, he was awaken by a gentle patting on his shoulder. He rolled back onto his back and looked up to see who was nudging him. It was Tifa.

She stood there, looking down and smiling. Behind her was the rest of the group, Jamil, Witz, Roby, Sara, Tonya, and everyone else. He looked at Jamil and noticed a slip of paper hanging from his firm grip.

Garoad jumped up and asked what was going on. Tifa, without saying a word, gave him a warm hug. She whispered in his ear, "I'm glad we made it out of there alive, even if Dome didn't" She let up on her hold and Jamil came in, handing the paper to Garoad. He glanced down, reading the heading. "Official Notice from the Head of Colonies". Before reading anymore, Jamil said, "It's a notice from the colonies. They wanted to know what we planed to do now that the war was over. They offered Tifa and you a grand house up in Colony 206. They said it would be good for Tifa because then she could be around other newtypes. She might be able to hone her abilites up there."

Garoad glanced over at Tifa, who had a great smile on her face, indicating that she was all for it.

"OK, let's go.", Garoad announced.

**»»End of Prologue**

**»»Side Note**

This story is about Gundam X. Here is a brief synopsis of the story.  
"It is the year AW (After War) 0015. Fifteen years ago, the Earth Federation and the Space Revolutionary Army waged the cataclysmic Seventh Space War, in which the greater part of the human race was slain and Earth reduced to a ravaged wasteland. As a final, desperate gambit, the Space Revolutionary Army attached rocket engines to hundreds of space colonies and set them in motion towards the planet. The Federation's ultimate weapon, the Gundam X, tried and failed to stop the mass colony drop, and the war ended in chaos and catastrophe. In the aftermath of the war, both the warring governments collapsed and anarchy prevailed. In this chaotic world, warlords and feudal rulers fill the leadership void, and scavengers like the aptly-named "Vulture" group pick at the carcasses of the fallen. But unknown to the survivors of the great war, the leaders of both sides have merely gone into hiding to rebuild their forces and try again for world domination. The plans of both the resurgent forces hinge heavily on the paranormally-talented humans called "newtypes," but there is a third party attempting to gather these rarest of natural wonders. Jamil Neate - former pilot of the Gundam X and reknowned newtype warrior, now captain of the Vulture landship Freeden - has dedicated himself to finding and protecting those of his kind, and with the help of kid protege Garoad Ran and newtype waif Tifa Adil, he's ready to take on the whole world in the process... "

**»»End of Side Note**


	2. Chaper 1 The Arrival

**»»Chapter 1 (The Arrival)**

They walked onboard the giant space ship bound for Colony 206. Jamil went first followed by the rest. Upon entering, they chose their seating. Garoad sat next to Tifa, Roby by Sara, Witz by Tonya, and Jamil by himself. They settled in their plush chairs and waited for take off. 

5 minutes later, the ship began to rattle a bit and the intercom kicked on. "Hello, this is your captain speaking. Welcome to TransColony Spaceways. My name is Captain Nakimawa. This ship is heading to Colony 206, so if you have boarded the wrong ship, please exit now. Now, to the rules and procedures. If you look up above the attendants, you will see a seatbelt sign. If this comes on at anytime during the flight, you must put on your seatbelt. The attendants will now demonstrate the proper way of putting them on......"

After the long, boring speech by the captain, Garoad was ready to fall asleep. He laid his head back and shut his eyes. This didn't last very long. The ship began to shake violently and then stopped. The bursts of energy from the engines were heard throughout the cabins in the forms of loud booms. Garoad jerked his head up and looked around.

Tifa was settled beside him, staring at the front and paying attention to what seemed to be nothing. Jamil was doing the same thing. Roby and Sara were talking. Witz was listening to the radio and Tonya was fixing her makeup. He patted Tifa on the shoulder and asked her what she was staring at.

"Nothing, just thinking" she told him.

"Thinking of what?"

"Life.." She gazed into his eyes for a few moments and then hugged him and went back to thinking.

"Weird" he thought. He looked at the pocket in front of him on the seat. He reached in a pulled out a couple of pamphlets, a pair of headphones, and a paper bag. He glanced at the bag, reading "Courtasy Bag" He wondered what that could mean. He set it aside and started to read the pamphlets. 

The first one was just about what the captain had said. He tossed it away and looked at the second one. 

"Tired of the Same old thing?" it said. "Are you tired of the same, boring life? Sick of meaningless days going by? Well here is your solution. Join the Virtual Gundam Unit (VGU). The VGU is a entertainment corporation which supplies the customer with a life-like experience of piloting a Gundam. Pick from many models including the RW-256, the EOS-34x, and the infamous GX-9900 also known as Gundam X. If you would like to join the VGU, please visit the store on Colony 673, Colony 25, Colony 56, Colony 103, and Colony 206"

"Sounds interesting" he tought. "I hope I get a chance to check it out when i get there. I would woop everyone if I use the GX-9900" 

His daydreams were abruptly interupted by Tifa.

"We are almost there" she proclaimed.

"Really? That was quick. How long was that?"

" 'Bout an hour."

They looked up to see that the seatbelt sign was on. Garoad began to feel very sick to his stomach. He cluched it and curled over in pain. He could feel the acidic feel weld up in his throat. He searched for something to catch the disgusting substance. He grabbed the paper bag and put it to his mouth just in time. Vomit gushed out of his mouth into the bag. After a good helping, he pulled it from his mouth and closed it up. "So that's what that is for." he tought.

"This is your captain speaking. We are about to our destination. If you have noticed, the seatbelt sign is on. We will be landing in 5 minutes. We hope you have had a pleasant flight. Don't forget, if you ever need a friend in the sky, think of TransColony Spaceways."

The ship began the familar rocking as in takeoff. They weren't as violent this time. After the girating stoped, the attendents went around, informing the people that they could leave their seats. 

The group got up and headed for the door. There was a big line of people waiting to get off. Once Garoad got off, he took a good look at his new home. It looked just like Earth.

There was the faint blue in the sky, and what seemed to be clouds. The ground was coverd in grass and pavement. Trees, flowers, and bushes adorned the curbs and lawns of the locals. The houses were all fairly large houses. Each two stories high, with a patio in the back and a wooden fence. Some had swingsets and others had pools in their backyard.

Garoad took a big wiff of the air and said contently, "Home." 

**»»End of Chapter**


End file.
